A Different Kind of Darkness
by Lord Moridin
Summary: Someone comes to see Angelus when he's in his cage and it changes everything
1. Chapter 1

In the basement of the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles, Angelus is left alone in his cage after being question about the Beast from Wesley. Angelus begins pacing back and forth.

Dark Voice "How sad it is to see The Great Angelus trapped in a cage."

Angelus "And who the hell would you be?"

A man dressed in black steps out from the shadows.

Man in Black "Someone who wants to see you free, and make sure you never get that little soul of yours back."

Angelus "And you want what in return?"

Man in Black "Your help in killing the Beast, it's master, and your help getting rid of the First."

The man steps closer to Angelus' cage.

Man in Black "In return I'll help you get what you desire most even if you don't know that you do."

Angelus "And what would that be exactly?"

Man in Black "Your little Slayer of course, think about it Angelus she is the perfect mate for you. She is the only one in this world that can be your equal."

The man looks back to the stairs.

Man in Black "Now I know you won't like it Angelus but I am going to need you to do what I tell you for the time being events must go a certain way for this all to work in our favor."

The man steps right in front of the cage and sticks his arm through the bars.

Man in Black "Now I am going to make you stronger then what you are now Angelus feed and taste my power."

Angelus grabs the man's arm his face changing in to his vampire form. He bites down breaking the flesh and begins to drink. Moments later the man pushes Angelus off of him.

Man in Black "How do you feel Angelus."

Angelus "I feel stronger, what exactly are you, what is your name?"

Man in Black "There is no word for exactly what I am, as of now Angelus' you are one of only two beings that know of my existence. My name is Moridin, now I must go Angelus Connor will be coming down here shortly tell them about the Beast. I will instruct you when the time comes on what to do next. Only you will be able to hear me so do not speak your replies out loud none must know of my involvement. Until we meet again Angelus."

Moridin then steps back into the shadows and disappears. Just as he disappears Connor begins walking down the stairs, he then walks up to the cage, he glares at Angelus.

Connor "Everyone's afraid of you."

Angelus "Is that my shirt?"

Connor "Not anymore."

Connor paces in front of the bars.

Angelus "Looks good on you, son."

Connor smirks.

Connor "So did Cordy."

Angelus "She looks good on everybody."

Connor "Angel warned me about you. Said I should remember you're not my real father."

Angelus "Yeah, that was a nice speech. Touching. I think it ended with you promising to kill me."

Connor "I remember."

Angelus "Kind of unnecessary, don't you think? I mean with your track-record, I'll be staking myself by the end of the day.

Connor "It's fine by me."

Connor walks away. Angelus leans on the bars.

Angelus "Darla felt the same way. It made her sick, you squirming inside her. So, she jammed a stake in her own heart, just so she wouldn't have to hear your first whiny breath."

Connor scoffs.

Connor "You don't know anything."

Angelus "Then there was Holtz. You disappointed him so much that he stabbed himself in the neck."

Connor "My fa- Holts was a good man. All he ever wanted was for you to get the punishment you deserve. And you will."

Angelus "And now my boy's in love. All hearts and flowers.

Angelus shakes his head.

Angelus "But, doesn't it freak you out that she used to change your diapers? I mean, when you think about it, the first women you boned is the closest thing you've ever had to a mother. Doing your mom and trying to kill your dad. There should be a play."

Connor paces.

Connor "You think I care what you say? Angel told me how you'd try to hurt me, how you aren't my real dad, just some animal in a cage. Angel's my dad."

Angelus flutters his eyelashes.

Angelus "I'm going to cry."

Connor "That's what he told me. And he thought I believed him."

Connor turns away.

Connor "The truth is Angel's just something you're forced to wear."

Connor looks at Angelus.

Connor "You're my real father."

Angelus "I'm right here. All you have to do is come and get me."

Connor "You'd like that.

Angelus shrugs.

Angelus "You couldn't take me anyway."

Angelus walks away.

Connor "We'll see."

Angelus "Promises, promises. Don't make'em, if you can't keep'em."

Connor "I wouldn't think of it."

Connor walks closer to the cage.

Angelus "It might be your best chance."

Angelus turns to Connor.

Angelus "Don't disappoint daddy."

Cordelia comes down the stairs.

Cordelia "Connor. Go upstairs."

Connor "No."

Cordelia "Please, go upstairs."

Connor walks away.

Connor "It's your lucky day."

Angelus "Yeah. Go to your room, mama's boy.

Connor goes upstairs.

Angelus "Cordy. Cordy, Cordy. Just couldn't stay away."

Cordelia walks towards the cage.

Cordelia "It's been a long day, and I think you've done enough damage."

Angelus "So, no hug?"

Cordelia "You and I are gonna make a deal."

Angelus "Tough. Did you practice that in front of the mirror a few times? Let me guess. You want to know about the Beast."

Cordelia "Everything you know."

Angelus nods.

Angelus "Oh. And in return, I get what?"

Angelus paces back and forth.

Angelus "Wouldn't mind a car. I hear the new Mustang is nice."

Cordelia begins pacing.

Cordelia "Something better."

Angelus "What's a better ride than a Mustang?"

Cordelia stops and looks at Angelus.

Cordelia "Me."

Moridin's Voice "Reject her."

Angelus just laughs

Angelus "Oh, that was good really."

Cordelia just looks at Angelus shocked by his reaction.

Angelus "I'd rather have the Mustang, I mean even soul boy would agree with me on this one. Did you know Cordy that the sight of you disgusts him now."

Angelus laughs again.

Angelus "Then again you were only a distraction to keep his mind off of what we both want."

Cordelia "And what would that be?"

Angelus "Oh that would be our sexy little Slayer, MMMMMM just thinking about her get's me so Riled up. Don't tell me you thought you could ever measure up to her?"

A tear streaks down Cordy's face.

Angelus "Will since you amused me so much I'll tell you a little about your big bad Beastie."

Cordelia heads back upstairs.

Moridin's Voice "Well done Angelus. The was quite entertaining, I hoped you enjoyed it."

Angelus laughs. Mean while upstairs, Cordelia is telling the others of Angelus' willingness to talk now.

Fred "I don't understand."

Gunn "Why is Sid Vicious suddenly Mr. Show-and-Tell?"

Cordelia "He said it was because our little talk entertained him so much."

Wesley "Something just isn't right Angelus would never give something up without getting something in return."

Cordelia "Well I don't know what it could be, but we should see if we can get anything out of him."

A little bit later Wesley is seated outside of the cage.

Wesley "All right. Shall we start from the beginning?"

Angelus "Why not?"

Wesley "The year."

Angelus "1789."

Wesley "So, you were in Prussia."

Angelus lifts his eyebrows.

Angelus "You have been doing your homework."

Angelus smiles.

Angelus "Hmmm... those Prussian girls. Must be the pastries. Worth the trip-all that sweetness gets into their blood."

Upstairs in the lobby everyone is gathered around the monitor.

Wesley "Very interesting. At some point, the beast would appear?"

Angelus "Patience, Wes. I was taking a shortcut on my way to Vienna. Started feeling like someone was watching me. There were troops around. I'd run into them now and then. Not as sweet as the girls, by the way. But, the little massacre I ran into- seriously lacking in military precision. Bodies, bodies everywhere, and not a drop to drink. So I followed the trail, and there was your friend. The one you so cleverly call "The Beast." We had a lot in common, but he already knew that. He'd been watching me. He staged the carnage to impress me."

Wesley "So, he sought you out. Why?"

Angelus "Girl trouble. Thought I might be able to help him with a situation."

Wesley "How?"

Angelus "You've heard of the Svea Priestesses? Very powerful, big into banishing."

Up in the Lobby Lorne leans towards Fred.

Lorne "Vanishing?"

Fred "Banishing."

Back downstairs.

Angelus "The Beast was next on their list. He couldn't touch them-some kind of mojo-but a vampire could."

Wesley "So, he wanted you to kill them?"

Angelus "We had it all worked out. I'd scratch his priestesses, and he'd scratch my back somewhere down the line. A limited partnership."

Flashback

Beast "You need not be my enemy. Join with me, Angelus."

Back to the Present

Wesley "And?"

Angelus "I declined. And he didn't ask twice. I probably could have been more diplomatic with my refusal, but I'm not big with teamwork. I thought that was going to be the end of me. But, like I said—girl trouble. So, they just started up the whammy, and there you have it."

Wesley "The Beast was banished. How?"

Angelus "Don't know. I was busy with the passing out."

Wesley gets up and starts to head for the stairs.

Moridin's Voice "Tell them to hurry and find the priestesses or the Beast's master will kill them.

Angelus "Oh damn, I all most forgot Wes."

Wesley stops.

Angelus "You'll want to hurry up and find those little priestesses, because I doubt the big beasties' Master is going to want them sticking around."

Wesley "The Beast's Master?"

Angelus "Sorry Wes. but that's all your going to get for now."

Later up in the Office, the gang is searching through the books for information on the priestesses.

Cordelia "Slarf demons, spell mantras, Srail'gong technique, but nothing on—"

Fred "The Svea priestesses. Also known as the Svear, a mystical order all descendents of a powerful Nordic priestess, Svea."

Gunn "They've been busy."

Connor "Anything about the Beast?"

Fred "Nothing definitive, but this one looks like it could match up."

Fred hands the book to Wesley.

Wesley "Same region, approximately the same time period."

Fred "I'm shaky on Freyan runes, but kinda seems like it's only a general I.D. of who or what got banished."

Wesley "Translation, something like, uh, big...hard thing."

Cordelia "Sounds like our guy."

Lorne "Fantastico! So where do we find these banishing babes, and, uh, how fast can they get to L.A.?"

Gunn throws an open phone book on the desk.

Gunn "'Bout 25 minutes, depending on traffic. They're in Pacoima."

Later Wesley, Cordelia and Connor walk up to the house. Wesley rings the doorbell.

Connor "Looks like no one's home."

Wesley bangs on the door. Wesley opens the door, and walks into the house. Cordelia and Connor follow.

Wesley "It's open. Hello? Anyone home? Hello?"

Cordelia "Hello? Nordic priestesses?"

Connor looks at a picture in the foyer.

Connor "So, the mom's a priestess?"

Cordelia "I think all the women in the family are."

Cordelia smells something.

Cordelia "What is that?"

Cordelia looks up to see several bloody, dead bodies on the floor. Everyone in the household has been slaughtered in the kitchen.

Wesley "We're too late. Again."

Wesley walks in to the kitchen to look around at the bodies. Wesley checks the bodies.

Wesley "These people have been dead for a few days."

Connor looks at the bloody children, with their bloody toys.

Connor "You mean, they've been here like this...for days?"

Wesley "With the chaos outside, probably no one even noticed they were here, let's have a look around. Then we should call the police."

Wesley stands and starts looking around he finds a paper on the desk.

Wesley "Banishment incantation. At least, I think it is."

Cordelia "Then they were trying to get rid of the Beast."

Wesley "Seems so."

Connor sees a calendar on the refrigerator door. One of the days is marked "Daddy's Birthday" and circled with a red heart. He runs out of the house. Cordelia calls after him.

Cordelia "Connor!"

Connor runs out to vomit in the front yard. Cordelia follows him. Connor sits down on the front sidewalk. Cordelia goes to sit beside him.

Cordelia "Connor..."

Cordelia sighs.

Cordelia "The sun should be up. It's different, isn't it?"

Cordelia looks at Connor.

Cordelia "Dead demons are just a big blob of oozing mess. Vampires turn into dust like they were never anything at all. But humans—"

Cordelia sighs again

Cordelia "It's different."

Connor "It's not—"

Cordelia "What?"

Connor "Family."

A vampire jumps out of the bushes behind them. Connor punches him, but another vampire comes out and attacks Cordelia, pushing her to the ground. Connor grabs a stake from his side and dusts one vampire. Then the other one comes at him. They fight, and Connor throws him across the street into some garbage cans. Wesley pulls up in the jeep; Cordelia and Connor climb in. A vampire is holding on to the bottom of the door, preventing Connor from closing it. A group of vampires are headed down the street toward them.

Cordelia "Come on!"

Connor kicks the vampire out of the door.

Connor "Let's go."

Connor closes the car door. Wes speeds away. Back at the hotel Gunn, Lorne and Fred are watching Angelus on the monitor. Angelus is singing.

Angelus "If you go into the woods tonight, you won't believe your eyes..."

Fred "He's so relaxed."

Gunn "It's like, he's not even in a cage."

Lorne "In his mind, he's not."

Lorne stands, and goes to turn off the monitor.

Gunn "You get anything off him?"

Lorne "Let me put it this way, moon pie, you don't want to know."

Fred "I don't. I definitely don't."

Wesley, Connor and Cordelia come through the front door. Gunn, Fred, and Lorne turn to them anxiously.

Gunn "What happened?"

Connor "Vamps."

Fred "You didn't get the Svear."

Wesley "No, the Beast did. Slaughtered the entire family. "

Gunn "So much for our big priestess rescue."

Connor frowns and walks out of the lobby.

Lorne "Oh, and he's usually so chatty."

Cordelia looks at Connor, then back at Lorne

Cordelia "Rough night."

Cordelia walks down into the basement to talk to Angelus, who is sitting in the dark corner again.

Angelus "How'd the little field trip turn out? Priestesses still feisty?"

Cordelia "We found a little boy, his sister, mom, dad, grandma—all dead."

Angelus sighs.

Angelus "Oh, God. I'm always missing the fun stuff."

Cordelia "The Beast butchered them."

Angelus "So? Did you bring me back a souvenir? Maybe a stray baby toe?"

Angelus chuckles, and then stands up.

Angelus "Come on, Cordy. Where's your sense of humor?"

Cordelia "Guess I lost it."

Angelus "Well I gave you your free be, so now it all comes down to what all of you are willing to sacrifice?"

Cordelia "What do you want?"

Angelus smiles.

Moridin's Voice "Tell her to send Wesley to get Faith."

Angelus "Now, now before any of that I want Wesley down here."

Wesley starts coming down the stairs.

Wesley "What do you want Angelus?"

Angelus "You my darling Wes, are going to go to our nice little Northern California Women's Facility. I want to see my other Slayer."

Wesley "Why?"

Angelus "Sorry Wes no more answers from me until my Bad little Faith is standing in front of this cage."

Later at the Northern California Women's Facility. Faith walks down a corridor of prison bars into a visiting room where prisoners sit on one side of a table, and visitors on the other. Prisoner and visitor talk to each other through phone handsets, separated from one another by a pane of glass. Faith sits in a chair opposite Wesley. Faith picks up the phone, talks into it.

Faith "They told me my lawyer was here to see me. You my lawyer now, Wes?"

Wesley "Hello, Faith. How are you?"

Faith "Still alive. Never thought I'd live long enough to see you paying me a visit."

Wesley "A lot's happened."

Faith "Whatever it is suits you. I mean, you're looking... good."

Wesley "You know what's going on in L.A.?"

Faith "Seen the news, sure. Never-ending night, rain of fire. Team Angel must really have their hands full."

Wesley "You don't know the half of it."

Faith leans forward.

Faith "But you're here to fill in the blanks for me. Why?"

Wesley "We need you."

Faith "Well, uh, I hate to wet the paper for you, Wes, but I'm kinda unavailable right now. Maybe you want to check back in a few decades when my parole comes up."

Wesley "You need to know—"

Faith "It's Armageddon again. I dig. The last thing you need's me in the mix. Besides, Angel will come shining through in the end like he always does."

Wesley "Angel is gone Faith, we had to remove his soul and bring forth Angelus. Angelus seems to be the only person to know how to fight this Beast as we're calling him, but he won't tell us anymore."

Wesley looks down.

Wesley "He said he won't tell us anymore until you are standing before the cage we have him locked in."

Faith "Step away from the glass."

Faith hangs up the phone. Wesley stares at her, then hangs up his phone and steps back as Faith stands and jumps through the glass headfirst. She tumbles and stands, ready to fight off the security guard. Faith and Wes jump through the outside window. Faith and Wesley land on a car roof, smashing it in and busting the windows. They jumped to the ground.

Faith "You OK?"

Wesley "Five by five."

Later in Wesley's jeep. Faith changes clothes in the back seat as Wesley drives them both back to Los Angeles.

Faith "A kid. Angel's got a kid."

Wesley "Connor."

Faith "A teenage kid born last year."

Wesley "I told you he grew up in a hell dimension."

Faith "Right. And, what, Cordelia spent her last summer as—"

Wesley "A divine being."

Faith "Uh-huh."

Faith climbs into the front passenger seat.

Faith "Can I just ask—what the hell are you people doing?"

Wesley "Leading complicated lives, obviously."

Faith "Unleashing Angelus to help you stop this demon who put the lights out. That's just..."

Wesley "We didn't have any other choice Angelus is the only one who seems to remember the is no knowledge of him anywhere that we can find."

Faith shakes her head.

Faith "Gas to the flame's all I'm saying."

Wesley "I wouldn't worry about the police coming after you. Not yet. With everything that's happening, an escaped convict won't even register on their radar."

Later back at the hotel. The gang is seated around the monitor.

Gunn "I don't get it why would he want us to get a vampire slayer."

Cordelia "I don't know something doesn't feel right. He's up to something."

Faith and Wesley walk into the hotel.

Faith "Suh-weet crib."

Wesley "Everyone, this is Faith, the vampire slayer."

Fred "Hello, Faith, I'm—"

Faith "Fred. Yeah, Wes kinda gave me the skinny on you."

Fred "Oh."

Faith "So where is he?"

Faith steps forwards she spots the monitor and looks at it. On the monitor Angelus turns his head and looks strait at the camera, he smiles.

Angelus "There's my girl, why don't you come down here and give me a hug Faith."

Faith turns from the monitor and heads down stairs everyone follows her. Once she reaches the bottom of the stairs she walks towards the cage she stops right in front of it.

Faith "You wanted to see me so here I am Angelus."

Angelus "Ok now that our little Slayer is here it's time for you to let me out."

Wesley "I don't think so Angelus."

Angelus "Oh come on you have the Slayer and little Connor over there, you should be able to handle me if it goes bad. Besides you'll do it if you want what I have on the Beast and it's master."

Faith "Give me the key."

Wesley "Faith!"

Faith "We don't have a choice Wes me and the kid should be able to get him back in the cage if we have to."

Wesley hands the key to the cage to Faith, and the Faith unlocks the cage door. Everyone steps back, when Angelus pushes the door open and steps out.

Moridin's Voice "Show them your new strength Angelus, show them the power I gave you."

Angelus reaches out a hand and grabs one of the bars on the door and pulls. The bar breaks off, Angelus then lets it fall to the ground. The others look on in shock.

Angelus "Ohh come on, don't tell me you thought that little cage of your could really hold me."

Angelus steps forward and takes a seat in the chair.

Moridin's Voice "Tell them all that I told you while they were gone."

Angelus "Now the reason why I wanted you here Faith is twofold, first so these idiots here would let me out, and second so that when I kill big bad Beastie and our little hmmm let's call it our dungeon master."

Angelus laughs.

Angelus "You'll be free to follow me back to good old Sunnydale and we can join the party there. Man, what a party there having, there's makes this one look small in comparison."

Wesley "What is happening in Sunnydale?"

Angelus "Ohhh, you see when the little scooby gang used that spell to bring back our precious Buffy. They seemed to um, have tilted the scales a little too far and now the First is in the game killing all the potential Slayers and trying to kill both of our girls, and completely end the Slayer line. You see Faithy that's why you were attacked in prison. Someone just doesn't like our little Bad Girl. But, anyways back on topic. Stone head can only be killed by something made from himself, which it just so happens he made a nice little dagger from his bones for his dear master."

Angelus laughs.

Angelus "I mean seriously what an Idiot."

Wesley "How do you know all of this Angelus?"

Angelus "The same way I got a hold of this."

Angelus holds out his hand in it is the orb holding his soul. the others gasp.

Fred "How did you get it out of the safe?"

Angelus stands up, he puts his other hand behind his back in it is another glass orb.

Angelus "Ohhh. I didn't get it out of the safe, you see I just took it from our Beast's master, who was the one to take it from the safe."

Angelus takes a step forward.

Angelus "You see you and soul boy were close when you believed that the Big Beastie was here was a result of the kiddo over there, but you were still off you see the Beast came because of our little dungeon master. Who just happen to come around when my little boy over there boned our little Cordy. You see our little dungeon master is a fallen Power. It was resting in Cordy when she came back from being a higher being, and it came out to play when our little Connor knocked our girl up."

Angelus with blinding speed rushes forward and grabs Cordelia and pulls her back to the cage.

Angelus "You know you really should have planned this better, you would have probably gotten away with all of it, if you just wouldn't have let them set me free. But ohhh well to bad for you."

Angelus smashes the glass orb in his hand against Cordelias stomach. A bright flash fills the room, and Cordelia slumps to the floor unconscious. Faith and Connor take a step forward.

Connor "What did you do to her?"

Angelus "Calm down small fry she's alive I just killed the thing inside her, she'll live.

Now it's time to go finish of old stone head."

Angelus steps towards the stairs.

Angelus "Coming Faithy or am I going to have all the fun myself."

Faith "I don't think so Angelus, I'm not letting you leave here your going back in the cage."

Faith trys to kick Angelus off of the stairs, but he grabs her leg and lifts her up and then slams her back onto the ground. Connor then tries to punch him but Angelus grabs his arm and then lashes out with a punch of his own.

Angelus "As much as beating all of you to death would be, I have more important things to do, and besides Faithy I need you and the kiddo to stick around to help my little Slayer with the big bad First and all. Well I'll catch all of you kids in Sunnydale."

Angelus then rushes up the stairs and out of the hotel. He quickly makes his way through L.A. to a warehouse and heads inside. He walks further inside when the Beast steps out from behind some crates.

The Beast "Angelus."

Angelus "Hey there stone head."

Angelus pulls out the dagger made of the bones of the Beast.

The Beast "How did you get that Angelus?

Angelus "Ohhh this..."

Angelus holds up the dagger.

Angelus "I got it when I killed your master."

The Beast growls and rushes at Angelus and tries to smash his fist into Angelus' head. Angelus easily steps out of the way, he then stabs the Beast in the back with the dagger. The Beast screams in agony as the wound starts to glow yellow. The wound glows brighter and brighter, consuming the Beast. Bright light shoots up from its body toward the sky. The blackness that shrouded the sun is dissipated by the light that exits the Beast's body. The Beast's body crumbles to bits. At this time Moridin steps out of the shadows.

Moridin "Well done Angelus everything is going as planned. Even better from what I have gathered Wolfram & Hart are going to offer you there L.A. Branch. Seems killing that Fallen Power prevented world peace or something. But anyways I think it is time we head to Sunnydale and help your little Slayer with the First."

Angelus "Well I'm going to have to wait for nightfall"

Moridin "No you don't Angelus just take my hand."

Moridin extends his arm out to Angelus. Angelus steps forward and grabs his hand. The next thing he knows he is standing in the mansion he use to live in while in Sunnydale.

Moridin "When nightfall comes go to the cemetery. You should find the Slayer there. I will send one of the First's minions to attack all of you that should give you the chance to get there trust."

Moridin then disappears back into the shadows leaving Angelus alone in the mansion. Hours later the sun has finally set and Angelus makes his way to the Sunnydale cemetery to wait for Buffy. A couple hours later he sees her and a group of SIT's and her little gang of scoobies. Giles is telling them a tale of some near death experience from what he can hear. Buffy, Kennedy, and Amanda listen intently to Giles' "dramatic" tale. Suddenly Giles is bulldozed to the ground by someone! Spike and Giles both crumple to the ground, but quickly recover enough to both act surprised at the same time! The speak there responses at the same time also

Spike "You're not the First!"

Giles "Your chip didn't go off!"

Giles and Spike look at each other confused.

Giles "What?"

Spike "Anya said that you were the First... said that you were evil, supposed to be all go-through able."

Giles "Then what the hell did you tackle me for, what was that suppose to do?"

Spike "I ahhh... I didn't think of that."

It is at this time that Angelus makes his appearance.

Angelus "Well you never have been one to use your brain there Spike."

Everyone turns to look at Angelus. They all ware looks of confusion at seeing him.

Buffy "Angel! What are you doing here?"

Spike "Yea, what the hell are you doing here?"

Angelus just smiles.

Angelus "Well I heard the First was in town so I decided I'd stop by and pay my respects. After all I have a debt to repay for trying to convince me to get a nice Christmas tan."

Buffy "So your here to help us? Where's the rest of your team?"

Angelus "Oh they should be here by tomorrow along with Faith."

Giles "Faith broke out of prison?"

Angelus "Yea, she couldn't stay in there the first had some convict try to kill her. Besides, I thought you guys would appreciate another Slayer."

Giles "Yes, Faith's help would be most welcomed."

Angelus steps towards Giles and Spike.

Angelus "Yea I brought you all the help I could find."

Angelus looks at Spike.

Angelus "But I still have one thing I have to take care of before I can fully help you."

Buffy "What is it, maybe we can help?"

Angelus smiles.

Angelus "I don't think you can Lover this is something I have to do myself."

With those words said, Angelus grabs the back of Spike's head and smashes it into a nearby headstone. Buffy after hearing Angelus say the words lover, comes to the realization about what's going on.

Buffy "You're Angelus again!"

Angelus "Yea, but don't worry lover the soul was just removed. No one but you has ever given me that one moment of perfect happiness."

Angelus leans back against a headstone.

Buffy "Why did you come here Angelus?"

Giles and the SIT's move to stand behind Buffy. Spike starts to get up.

Angelus "I already told you why Lover."

Buffy "You expect me to believe that you're here to help me."

Suddenly a Turok-han attacks Buffy. Angelus reacts with inhuman speed, grabbing the Turok-han and throwing it off Buffy. He then turns and starts walking towards it. The Turok-han gets up and tries to attack Angelus, but Angelus dodges its attacks with ease. He then dodges a punch and spins himself behind the Turok-han he turns and grabs it by its neck, pulling it back, changing into his vamp face. He sinks his teeth into its throat ripping it open, he then uses his hands to rip the head completely away from the body. Turning the Turok-han to dust. The group looks on in shock. Angelus then walks back to Buffy who hasn't gotten up yet and extends his hand to her. She looks at him in suspicion, but takes his hand and he helps her to her feet he then let's go of her hand.

Angelus "Now, do you believe me Lover."

Buffy "Why would you want to help me Angelus?"

Angelus "Because, if anyone is going to kill you it is going to be me, no one else!"

Buffy "I feel so loved!"

Angelus steps forwards extending his arms and leaning forward, to trap Buffy between him and a headstone.

Angelus "You should, now I give you my word that I won't attack your little scooby gang, but if any of them try to kill me I will kill them. So I think it is best if we don't tell them about the whole no soul thing, well we had better get going."

Buffy "All right but I don't trust your word Angelus I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Angelus smiles.

Angelus "Of course you will. Well let's get going."

Buffy "All right."

The group then leaves the cemetery and makes their way to Buffy's house once they walk inside they are greeted by Dawn.

Dawn "How did patrolling go?"

Buffy "We were attacked by another of those Turok-han, we were lucky Angel happened to be there."

Dawn after that notices Angelus.

Dawn "Angel what are you doing here?"

Angelus "I heard about what was happening and decided it was probably best if I came and helped."

Willow and Xander are just entering the room.

Willow "Angel!"

Xander "What's Dead Boy Doing here?"

Buffy "He came to help. Well it's been a long night and we should all get some rest.

Ummm... Angel can I talk to you for a minute upstairs."

Angelus smiles.

Angelus "Of course."

Angelus and Buffy make their way upstairs, and head into Buffy's bedroom. Once

inside Buffy closes the door behind her.

Buffy "What are you up to Angelus, why are you really here?

Angelus "I told you why Buff, I'm not going to let anyone have the privilege of killing you, that is for me and me alone. I'll kill anyone who even dares to try and take what is mine!"

Angelus brushes a piece of Buffy's hair back behind her ear. He then leans towards her and whispers into her ear.

Angelus "I have to admit I have missed you Lover, no one has ever made me feel the way you did."

Angelus kisses her just under her ear.

Angelus "Not even Darla and she was a 400 year old courtesan."

Angelus then bites her playfully on her ear. Buffy moans softly, she then realizes what's happening and pushes him away.

Buffy "No we can't do this."

Angelus steps right back and kisses her neck.

Angelus "Wrong, I'm not Angel Lover, so you won't have to worry about losing me after our moment..."

Angelus kisses her neck again and again.

Angelus "I'll be here to do it again and again, every time you want it. Unlike with him, you will never have to fear me leaving you."

Angelus continues kissing her neck moving to her jaw, up to her lips kissing her deep and passionately, and Buffy kisses him back. Angelus grabs her waist and picks her up. Buffy wraps her legs around him. Angelus carries her and lays her down on the bed.

Angelus "Now the only real question, is what do you want Lover?"

At this time a knock is heard from the door. Angelus growls and Buffy gets off the bed and opens the door to see Giles standing there.

Giles "We need to talk."

Giles walks into the room.

Giles "What do u plan to do about this, about him?"

Buffy "I plan on taking his help Giles."

Giles "You have to be joking Buffy this is Angelus not Angel he can't be trusted."

Buffy takes a step towards Giles to be directly in front of him.

Buffy "I never said anything about trusting him I said we are going to accept his help. We are out matched as it is Giles I'll take whatever help I can get. Even Angelus, you saw how easily he took out that Turok-han. As much as we don't want to admit it we need him, besides he wants to hurt The First more then he wants to hurt us and he knows he needs us to do just that."

Giles "And will we be telling Willow and Xander or even Dawn."

Buffy "We can tell Willow, but not Dawn or Xander. I don't want Dawn to worry and I don't want to have to watch Xander while I already have to watch Angelus. Besides I think between me and Spike, I think we'll be okay and if what he said about Faith coming here is true, then we will have even less reason to worry."

It is at this time that Angelus growls. Buffy and Giles turn to look at him.

Angelus "If you send that worthless piece of shit near me I swear I'll rip his damn arms off."

Buffy "You said you wouldn't hurt any of them."

Angelus "I said I wouldn't hurt any of your precious scobby gang but that does not include Spike. When this is all over he will die for daring to touch my Mate."

Buffy "Fine I'll keep Spike away from you in the house but can you at least promise not to kill him when we are out on patrols."

Angelus takes steps closer to Buffy he stops only a few feet away.

Angelus "Fine now if you'll excuse me I have some things to do."

Buffy "Where are you going?"

Angelus "To the hospital I'm not going to drink that disgusting pigs blood of Spike's, and I doubt you want me to hunt while I'm here."

Buffy "No I wouldn't I'll go with you since I'm done here."

Angelus walks out the door and makes his way downstairs Buffy starts to follow him.

Giles "Be careful Buffy remember you can't trust him keep your guard up."

Buffy "I know."

Buffy heads down the stairs and out the door and spots Angelus waiting for her.

Buffy "Let's go."

Angelus smiles he then turns and heads out the door followed by Buffy. The two of them make their way through Sunnydale to the Sunnydale Hospital. Angelus buys the human blood from the vampires' supplier. He then returns to Buffy.

Angelus "Well now we can do one of two things, we can either go back to your place or you can come with me and I can show you something that will really make you like me."

Angelus smirks at Buffy.

Buffy "What is that you want to show me?"

Angelus "Oh if I told you then it would ruin the surprise, but I promise you I'm not planning anything evil, well at least not at the moment, but who knows if you're up to it I'm sure we could do a great many things your lil scobby gang would consider evil."

Buffy sighs.

Buffy "Just show me whatever it is that you want to show me Angelus so we can get it over with and get back to the house."

Angelus "Fine then follow me Buff."

Angelus turns and walks away Buffy following him he then leads her back to the mansion.

Buffy "The mansion really Angelus this was your big surprise, to bring me to the place where you tried to kill me and I sent you to hell?"

Angelus "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy you really need to think with that beautiful and witty lil brain of yours more. Now try to think why I would be showing you a mansion."

Buffy is growing annoyed and sighs.

Buffy "I don't know Angelus just tell me why you brought me here?"

Angelus "God Buff you really need to think, what use would this mansion be hmmm what could we possibly use it for?"

Buffy's aggravation slowly starts to grow.

Buffy "I am not going to come here just to sleep with you Angelus, we will not be doing anything like that."

Angelus "My god Buff seriously look at the mansion and then think about how many people are living in your front room at the moment and then talk to me again about why this mansion would be useful to us."

Buffy takes a moment to think before she finally realizes what Angelus is trying to say.

Buffy "You're saying we should relocate to the mansion?"

Angelus "About time Buff. Seriously though think about it it's large more than enough room to house all your little Potentials and I know just how to make it the perfect lil safe haven with a lil help from that little witch of yours."

Buffy "Why are you doing this Angelus?"

Angelus walks up behind Buffy and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to his chest holding her close to him tightly, he then leans down and whispers into her ear.

Angelus "I have two very good reasons Lover."

Angelus starts to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear.

Buffy "And... what would those be?"

Buffy's breath hitches in her throat when Angelus begins to kiss and bite down her neck.

Angelus "First we're at war here Lover so we need to actually have a place that fits all of our needs, I mean your house is good and all but this has all the room we need, we can secure it well, and best of all you don't have to worry about anybody killing each other. Well mostly anyways."

Angelus smiles into her neck.

Buffy "And the second reason?"

Angelus smiles even more then he whispers very softly into her ear.

Angelus "It's big enough that you wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed by your lil scooby gang once I get you into bed."

Buffy's voice hitches in her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Buffy realizes what is going on and pushes Angelus away.

Buffy "That isn't going to happen Angelus."

Angelus "Maybe not now but it will happen eventually lover. You can't resist me and you know it."

Angelus moves closer to Buffy and grabs her again pulling her to his chest.

Angelus "How long has it been slayer? You know you want this to happen just as much as me."

Buffy pushes Angelus back again and then punches him in the face.

Buffy "I don't, I don't want you, you're a monster. The person I want is Angel."

Angelus "Well we'll just have to see about that."

Buffy "I'm leaving."

Buffy turns and starts to walk away.

Angelus "Are you really going to leave me out here all by myself slayer?"

Buffy "Yes, maybe I'll get lucky and you and the first will kill each other making my life easier."

Buffy continues walking away not noticing the dark smirk that comes to Angelus' face."

Angelus "Your life will never be easy slayer."

Moridin "Isn't that the truth."

Angelus whirls around and sees Moridin leaning against a nearby tree.

Angelus "You know you shouldn't really sneak up on people like that, one of these days you just might find something sharp going through your chest."

Moridin laughs

Moridin "I having nothing to fear Angelus, it will take a lot more than piercing my heart to kill me. So how do you like things in good old Sunnydale Angelus? Do you like what the first has done with the place?"

Angelus "It could be better, I'd rather see the First dead."

Moridin "Well if everything goes according to plan then we will get exactly that and a lot more."

Angelus "And what exactly is this plan of yours?"

Moridin "Now that would just ruin it Angelus, but anyways let's get to what's important, destroying the first."

Angelus "Fine what is the next step?"

Moridin "Faith and the others should get here by the morning. I'm also bringing an old acquaintance of yours to town as well."

Angelus "Who?"

Moridin "Your errant childe Drusilla."

Angelus "Ahhh my sweet psychotic little Drusilla, seems to me that you just want to have a big family reunion with William here and all."

Moridin "That is part of the plan Angelus, to reunite your family and make it stronger than it was before."

Angelus "Well that's going to be a little difficult after I kill dear Spike."

Moridin "There is no need to kill him Angelus, can you blame him for desiring the Slayer, she has a fire to her that attracts us creatures of the night. Spike was stuck with dealing with the slayer to survive when that pathetic government group The Initiative implanted a chip in his brain to prevent him from feeding on or even hurting humans. Being that close to the Slayer are you real surprised that he began to desire her?"

Angelus "Fine, you have a point I can't blame Spike for having good taste, but I will make him regret desiring my mate."

Moridin "I would expect no less from you Angelus. Drusilla will be here after sunset, I will leave her at your old apartment, since you will be having the Slayer and her little gang move into the mansion today. I will also find you the spells that you will need for your little witch to perform to keep the First out. Well until tonight Angelus."

Moridin then rolls himself behind the tree and when Angelus moves to search behind he finds Moridin gone. Angelus then leaves and makes his way back to the Summers' home. It doesn't take him long to get there and when he does he quickly makes it inside and is quickly approached by Giles.

Giles "We need to talk."

Angelus "Fine lead the way Rupert"

Giles leads Angelus out into the backyard.

Giles "Buffy tells me that you wish for us to move into the mansion."

Angelus "Yes, it is the sensible decision. You don't have the room here for all your potentials, the mansion does. Also if you remember it also fully stocked with weapons."

Giles "What is your real reason for wanting to relocate to the mansion Angelus?"

Angelus "You're such a broken record Rupert, my only reason to use the mansion is it serves us better than this tiny little house. You're fighting a war, you need to start learning how to prioritize, and you need to learn that the moral is the most important thing right now. If you lose that these girls are dead, you need a place that makes them feel safe and comfortable. Which isn't here, they are crammed into your little living room and I know you've already suffered losses in the house from the First. So Rupert we will be moving to the mansion because it has more room, two it has more weapons, ohh and three because I don't feel like sleeping in a room with ten other damn people. Now we're finished here so I'm going to go back inside and I'm going to get some rest, for Faith and the other will be here at sunrise, and when they get here we will begin moving into the mansion."

Angelus then turns around and makes his way back inside and makes his way upstairs. He quickly goes to Buffy's room and walks inside he is greeted by the sight of a changing Buffy, who shortly finishes changing into her sleep wear.

Angelus "Nice show lover."

Buffy quickly spins around from shock.

Buffy "What are you doing in here Angelus?"

Angelus "I plan on sleeping here lover."

Buffy "You are not sleeping in here with me Angelus."

Angelus "Come on Buff do you really want me sleeping out there with all your little potentials."

Angelus moves closer to Buffy.

Angelus "Who knows what trouble I could get up to."

Angelus laughs.

Angelus "Your little potentials might not be so innocent come the morning."

Buffy "You're not going to touch them Angelus."

Angelus "Or what lover?"

Buffy "Don't push me Angelus, I don't have the time to deal with you."

Angelus "Well look at you all big and bad. Don't let it go to your head Slayer you only beat me last time by luck. You're forgetting that you sent me to a hell dimension love where I got to spent 500 years and unlike humans vampires only get stronger the older they get. I've also picked up a few new tricks since the last time we fought. But I'm tired of arguing with you so I'm going to bed."

Angelus walks over to Buffy's bed and lies down on the floor he puts his hands behind his head and he falls asleep within moments. Buffy then walks over to her bed and pulls the covers down and slips into the bed. She then rolls onto her side facing Angelus, she give into her exhaustion within moments. Angelus wakes up shortly before sunrise, he gets up and quietly makes his way downstairs he then makes his way into the basement. He quickly spots Spike still asleep on his cot. He makes his way over to spike and grabs the fingers of his left hand and snaps them quickly backwards breaking them. The whole house is woken up by Spike's screaming. Angelus makes his bay back up the stairs after breaking the fingers on Spike's other hand. He is greeted by Buffy, Giles and Willow.

Buffy "What did you do?"

Angelus smiles.

Angelus "Ohh, I just broke all of Spike's fingers, be happy I didn't kill him. He needs to be taught to stay away from what is mine."

Buffy "I'm not yours Angelus."

Angelus "You're wrong about that Slayer."

Angelus then touches the mark on her neck from where Angel had bit her years ago.

Angelus "That mark, marks you as my mate. You are mine and mine alone Lover."

It has this time that Spike comes up the stairs.

Angelus "Did the fingers heal ok Spikey?"

Spike "They're fine you bloody ponce."

Angelus "Now, now Spike behave yourself, you don't want to have any more accidents do you."

Angelus smiles darkly at Spike.

Angelus "Besides you're going to one to look your best tonight for our little family reunion."

Buffy "What do you mean family reunion?"

Angelus just smiles even bigger.

Spike "He means Drusilla, Drusilla is coming here."

Angelus "Well done Spikey."

Suddenly they all here the doorbell ring.

Angelus "Well guess we should go and let Faith and the gang in."

Buffy then makes her way to the front door followed by Angelus. When she opens the door she is greeted by the sight of Faith and the rest of Angel Investigations.

Faith "Hey B."


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy "Come in Faith, we've been expecting you."

Faith "How did you know we were coming?"

It is at this time that Faith sees Angelus standing behind Buffy.

Angelus "Glad to see you made it to the party Faithy. Why don't you and the gang come inside, we were just getting ready to move."

Faith "B that's not Angel, that's Angelus."

Buffy "I already know Faith, now why don't you and the others come inside and don't mention Angelus, the only ones who know right now are Willow, Giles and Spike."

Faith looks back and the others and they all just shrug and follow her inside. Buffy leads them all into the living room where everyone is gathered.

Buffy "Listen up, we're going to be moving today."

Kennedy "Moving, why are we moving."

Angelus "Because, this place doesn't serve our needs, it's too small. So we are going to be moving into the Crawford Street Mansion. It has enough room to house all of us, and it also has a stockpile of weapons. After we get everything moved into the mansion are next goal is to gather all the necessary supplies we'll need from out in town. After that we begin fortifying the mansion to withstand attack from the First and its minions. Now let's get a few things straight you take your orders from Buffy and myself, if we're not around then its Giles, Wesley, Spike and Faith. After that it's Connor, Gunn and Willow."

Kennedy "What, who died and made you boss, who do you think you are. You just got here last night and you think you can just boss us around."

Buffy "Kennedy, shut up. What Angel just said is how things are going to be. Besides myself, he is the strongest person here. Now everyone get packed, I want to leave for the mansion in an hour."

Everyone then leaves the living room and begins packing everything they need to take to the mansion. Buffy then turns towards Angelus.

Buffy "I want to talk to you in the basement."

Angelus "Fine, Faith, Spike, Connor, Giles and Wesley can join us."

Angelus then heads to the basement door and opens it and heads down the stairs. Buffy then turns and nods her head at the others. She then follows after Angelus. Once everyone is down in the basement, Buffy turns her head towards Angelus.

Buffy "Why is Drusilla coming to Sunnydale?"

Angelus "Because, she can sense that I have lost my soul again. You seem to forget that my sweet little Dru is a seer Slayer. Her gift should prove useful to us. Now let's get on to more important things. Once the sun sets I'll be taking Spike and Connor with me, when I got to meet Drusilla."

Moridin's Voice "Bring Faith with you as well Angelus."

Angelus smirks.

Angelus "I'll be bringing Faith as well."

Buffy "What no, why do you want Faith to go with you?"

Angelus "Because, after I meet with Dru, Connor and Spike will be bringing her back to the mansion. Then me and Faith will be going patrolling, once Spike, Dru, and Connor get back you can take Connor out with you."

Giles "Fine Angelus, but let's get to an important matter at hand. We need to come up with a plan to deal with the First."

Angelus "I've already started on that Rupert, I've got my contacts looking for a spell that will be able to prevent the First from entering the mansion, also while we are out gathering Dru, you, Wesley, Fred, Willow, and Cordelia are going to look through every book you got for even a vague hint of the First. We'll then make plans from there."

Spike "Well, I have a quick question."

Angelus "What?"

Spike "Well since you're probably too much of prat to notice, the sun is up and we have no way to access the sewers. So how do you plan on us getting to the mansion?"

Angelus laughs.

Angelus "Oh, I just thought I'd throw a blanket over you and see if you could run there before you burn to a crisp."

Angelus stops laughing.

Angelus "Just joking Spikey, you see Faith and Wesley here used my car to get here, which just so happens to have tinted windows to keep us from getting burnt to a crisp."

Connor "Why do I have to go and meet this Drusilla?"

Angelus smiles.

Angelus "Because, I'm sure Dru, is going to want to meet her new little brother. Now enough with the questions, the quicker we get moved into the mansion, the quicker we can get to work on the important things."

Angelus then walks up the stairs and exits the basement.

Wesley "Something's going on, it isn't like Angelus to want to help us."

Giles "I agree, he's is up to something and we have to be ready for it."

Wesley "I agree, but I think there is something helping Angelus."

Buffy "What do you mean?"

Wesley "In Los Angeles, Angelus seemed to know things that he shouldn't have know. He knew that Cordelia was being possessed by a fallen Power, he also was able to get the Muo-Ping that was containing his soul. He also had some type of orb that was able to destroy the fallen Power possessing Cordelia without hurting her. He also was aware of your battle here with the First, and how it was trying to kill off all the potential slayers."

Giles "I see, I believe you are right Wesley, there must be something that is assisting Angelus."

Suddenly they all hear laughter.

Moridin "Well I should have expected the former watchers to figure it out that I was assisting Angelus."

Buffy and the group whirl around and see Moridin stepping out from the shadows in the basement.

Buffy "And who are you?"

Moridin "The names Moridin Slayer.

Giles "So you are the one that has been assisting Angelus."

Moridin "That would be correct Rupert, but don't worry we all want the same thing."

Buffy "So you want to defeat the First?"

Moridin laughs.

Moridin "Defeat the First, no Slayer, I want to destroy the First."

Giles "So, you know of a way to destroy it."

Moridin "I do."

Giles "How."

Moridin just smiles at Giles.

Moridin "You'll find out when I desire it watcher."

Buffy "How does Angelus, fit into your plans to destroy the First?"

Moridin laughs.

Moridin "I don't need Angelus to Destroy the First Slayer, my reasons for assisting Angelus are personal, I share a history with Angelus, though he doesn't know it."

Wesley "What exactly are you?"

Moridin "There is no name for what I am, and you will find no mention of me in any book you read through. Before yesterday the only being that knew of my existence was the First. Now I am done with your questions."

Giles "How do we know you aren't the first taking on this appearance to try and deceive us?"

Moridin appears in front of Giles before any of the others can blink and grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

Moridin "There is that proof enough for you, that I am not the First."

Moridin then let's go off Giles and lets him fall to the floor. Moridin then walks back into the shadows of the basement. He then turns his head and looks back at Buffy.

Moridin "Oh and Slayer."

Buffy "What?"

Moridin "Don't even think about having your little witch try and restore Angelus' soul. It is in my possession now and that is where it will remain, if your little witch tries to reclaim it, I will destroy her with her own magic."

Moridin then takes a step forward and just vanishes.

Buffy "Giles, Wesley I want you to try and find out anything you can about him."

Wesley "Alright, but if what he said was true I doubt we are going to be able to find out anything about him."

Buffy "He said he shares a history with Angelus, so that's where you're going to want to look."

Giles "You are going to want to be careful Buffy, if he really does know of a way to destroy the First, then he is someone we really do not want to make an enemy of at this time."

Buffy "I know Giles, but I don't want to blindly trust this guy, I'd feel better if we at least knew a little more about him. All we know about him right now is that he wants to destroy the First and that he seems to want to help Angelus."

Giles "Alright Buffy we'll look into it, but right now let's just concentrate on relocation to the mansion."

Buffy "Alright.'

They all then make their way up the stairs and begin to help the others in packing up all the things they plan to take to the mansion. They then load it into Xander's truck and Angelus' car. Angelus and Spike then grab blankets and rush to Angelus' car and quickly jump inside and shut the door, Xander and Dawn then get into his truck. They all then start up their vehicles and make their way towards the mansion. Buffy then leads all the others on foot to the mansion. Once she gets there, she sees that Xander and Dawn have already started to move their things into the mansion. She tells the others to start helping them and heads inside the mansion to see Angelus and Spike lounging on a couple of chairs.

Buffy 'You could be helping you know."

Angelus "its daytime lover, even if I had even the slightest inkling of helping, the sun prevents me from doing it."

Buffy "The sun doesn't stop you from helping once the others bring the stuff inside the mansion."

Angelus "True, but you see, I just really don't feel like helping."

Buffy just glares at Angelus, she then turns around and begins helping the others move everything into the mansion. Once everything is finally moved into the mansion, Xander and Gunn take the car and truck and head into to Sunnydale to start gathering supplies. Angelus then gets off his chair and makes his way to Connor.

Angelus "Hey kiddo."

Connor turns towards Angelus.

Connor "What do you want?"

Angelus "I want you to start training Buffy's little army of potentials."

Connor looks at Angelus, surprised by what he is asking.

Connor "Why me, wouldn't the Faith or Buffy be better to train them?"

Angelus "If they were actual slayers, then yea I'd say Buffy and Faith would be the better choices to teach them, but they're not slayers, they're just ordinary little girls. That's why I want you to teach them, you were trained by Holtz, and for a ordinary human he was a decent fighter. I want you to teach them everything that Holtz taught you."

Angelus turns around and takes a couple of steps.

Angelus "Who knows, your training might just be what saves their lives some day."

Connor "Alright I'll start training them."

Angelus "Good, oh and make sure you put that little brown haired bitch Kennedy in her place the first chance you get. She's going to be the one that challenges your skills at teaching them, but remember you survived 18 years in a hell dimension, that makes you more than trained enough to teach them how to fight."

Angelus then leaves the room, Connor stares at Angelus' retreating back shocked that he had just received a form of praise from Angelus. Neither of them notices Fred standing in one of the opposite hallways. She quickly leaves before Connor notices her. Connor overcomes his shock from Angelus praise and leaves the room and goes outside and sees Kennedy training the other potentials, he then makes his way over to them. When the potentials see Connor walking towards them they all stop what they are doing and Kennedy turns towards him.

Connor "Angel sent me here to train all of you."

Kennedy "We can handle ourselves just find we don't need you to help train us."

Connor just stares at Kennedy.

Connor "You must be Kennedy, tell me how many Vampires have you killed?"

Kennedy "Well none, but…"

Connor "Exactly, I lived in a Hell dimension for 18 years, A dimension where I had to fight every single day just to survive. The demons there feared me so much that they named me The Destroyer. I was also trained by one of the best vampire hunters to ever live Daniel Holtz. So I think I'm more then qualified to teach you and the others how to fight."

Meanwhile at the same time Angelus is just getting to his former room inside the mansion. He opens his door and steps inside, and notices that besides for a little dust everything is exactly as he left it.

Moridin "I see someone is proud of their son."

Angelus instantly turns towards the location of Moridin's voice and sees him standing near the window.

Angelus "Your mistaken I just told him that so he'd train Buffy damn potentials."

Moridin smirks at Angelus.

Moridin "Well you should be proud Angelus, Connor is a marvelous warrior. He's stronger than most demons and with experience he could become one of the most dangerous fighters in this world. He is worthy of being your son Angelus. Also thanks that fallen Power, Connor will no longer age, making him even worthier of being a member of your family Angelus."

Moridin turns around to look out the window and down upon Connor training the potentials.

Moridin "He will train them well. I wanted to let you know that I had to reveal myself to your slayers and the former watchers."

Angelus "Why?"

Moridin "They knew you were getting assistance from somewhere. Better, for them to think of me as a potential ally, instead of some unknown threat."

Moridin turns back towards Angelus.

Moridin "Drusilla will be arriving by train at 9 P.M., I will have the spell you will require to prevent the First from entering the mansion sometime shortly after that and I will leave it here along with all the necessary supplies require to cast it. You will want the witch to perform the spell as soon as possible."

Moridin turns back towards the window.

Moridin "Also you are going to want to resolves Spikes mommy issues to stop the First control over him. I will leave a Prokaryote Stone for you to use, the trigger that the First uses is a song called Early One Morning."

Angelus "Fine I'll take care of it later."

Moridin "Very well."

Moridin then vanishes once again. Angelus just smirks at Moridins disappearance and walks to his bad and lies down. He then allows himself to fall asleep. Hours later he is awaken by a knocking at his door.

Angelus "What is it?"

Faith "It's almost sunset."

Angelus gets up and opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Faith in skin tight leather pants and a tight black halter top. Angelus allows his eyes to roam up and down Faith's body, admiring the sight before his eyes. Angelus smirks at Faith.

Angelus "You know Faithy, I really enjoy it when you put on these delicious little outfits of yours."

Faith "Whatever Angelus, let's just get this over with."

Angelus "Lead the way."

Faith turns around and heads back to where the others are gathered. Angelus glances down and then smirks and slowly follows Faith. Once they are in the foyer, he sees Buffy, along with Giles, Wesley, Connor, Spike, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, and Willow.

Angelus "Good your all here, let's get down to business then. Dru's train will be arriving at 9, and as you all already know, Spike Connor and Faith will be accompanying me. Spike and Connor will then return here with Dru, while Faith and I go out and Patrol. Once Spike, Connor, and Dru get back here Connor will go out with Buffy to patrol. Faith and I will take the east side of Sunnydale, so Buff you and Connor will take the west. Spike you're going to stay here and look after Dru. Since I know most of you have already met Moridin, he will be bringing us a spell that will prevent the First from entering the mansion."

Willow "Did he tell you what will be need to cast the spell?"

Angelus "He said he will bring us all the necessary supplies. Along with a few other things, that tomorrow will help me get rid of the First annoying little trigger in little Spikey over there. Now that that's all taken care of let's get going."

Angelus then leaves the foyer and heads outside, he is quickly followed by Connor, Spike, and Faith. The four of them quickly make their way over to the Sunnydale train station. It is around 8 when they get there. After an hour of waiting they hear the whistle of an approaching train and within moments a train comes into view. Once the train has stopped, it isn't long before Drusilla steps out of the train. It takes her only moments to spot Angelus and she rushes over to him.

Drusilla "Oh Daddy I came as soon as I heard."

Angelus "I know Dru."

Drusilla "Miss Edith told me you were planning a marvelous party daddy."

Angelus smiles darkly at Drusilla.

Angelus "Oh yes Dru, I'm planning a grand party, so grand that even the First Evil itself is going to attend."

Drusilla just starts humming and twirling around.

Angelus "Now come Dru, I want you to meet your new little brother."

Drusilla stops her twirling and looks at Connor.

Drusilla "Oh, he's amazing daddy, he's a beautiful star just like you daddy."

Angelus "Yes Dru, now Spike and Connor are going to take you home. I want you to behave when you get there Dru, no attacking my house guest, if you do I'm going to be very upset, and you don't want to make be upset do you Dru."

Drusilla "Of course not daddy."

Angelus "Good girl Dru, now go along with Connor and Spike."

Spike then steps forward and grabs Drusilla's arm.

Spike "Come along pet."

Drusilla allows Spike to pull her along and Connor follows them as they make their way back to the mansion. Angelus then turns towards Faith.

Angelus "Well, let's get going, I'm looking forward to seeing you get those clothes of yours all nice and dirty."


	4. Chapter 4

Angelus turns around and starts heading towards the nearest cemetery and Faith follows after him. Once they get there Angelus stops.

Angelus "Well looks like we are going to have quite a fight tonight."

Faith "What do you mean?"

Angelus "There are at least eight newly turned vampires buried in this cemetery."

Faith "How do you know that?"

Angelus turns and smirks at Faith.

Angelus "Because I can hear them starting to rise, I hope you brought your stake Faithy, you're going to need it."

Suddenly a hand burst through the dirt, and is quickly followed by another hand, until finally the vampire has managed to dig himself out of the ground. Faith turns her head to see 6 more vampires starting to dig themselves out of the ground. Faith runs forwards and stakes the first vampire in the heart before he pulls himself fully from the ground. The vampire turns to dust instantly and Faith turns towards the next vampire to see him fully out of the ground and staring at her cautiously. After a few moments the vampire attacks her. She is able to put the vampire on the defensive, when all of a sudden she is hit from behind and sent tumbling forward. She goes into a roll and quickly pushes herself back up to her feet and looks to see that a blonde female vampire has join the one that had attacked her. She chances a glance over at Angelus and sees him leaning up against one of the nearby mausoleums. She sees that one of the new born vampires is trying to sneak up on Angelus, but before the vampire evens gets close enough Angelus reaches up and breaks off a branch of the nearby tree and throws it at the vampire, piercing his heart and turning him into dust. Faith then returns her attention to the two vampires in front of her and sees a third vampire has moved to join them. She rushes forwards and kicks the middle one in the chest sending him flying backwards onto the ground. She then back hands the vampire to his left and sends him spinning away. She then uses the momentum of her swing to turn herself around and punch the blonde female vampire in the face. The blonde vampire falls backwards, Faith rushes forwards and bends down and stakes the blonde, she then turns around and throws her stake at one of the other two vampires piercing his heart. She then rushes towards the original vampire she was fighting and begins punching him in the chest and face. She kicks him in the chest again knocking him down to the ground grabs another stake and kneels down to stake him in the heart. She looks back over towards Angelus and sees him bang the head of another vampire into the mausoleum and then grab him and throw him into the tree and into the remains of the branch the Angelus broke off earlier killing the vampire and turning him into dust. Suddenly, Faith is tackled to the ground and finds the last vampire on top of her. He grabs her arms and holds them down and starts to lower himself down onto her neck. Until Faith slams her head forwards and head butts him in the face. The vampire stumbles backwards giving Faith enough time to reach over and grab her fallen stake and stake the vampire. Faith then looks over to Angelus approaching her.

Angelus "You seem to be a little rusty their Faith, maybe you should join the rest of the potentials when Connor's teaching them."

Angelus laughs.

Faith "I'll be fine, but look whose talking, I thought you said there were eight vampires, I seem to recall only seeing seven. Maybe you're going deaf in your old age."

Faith watches as Angelus steps towards a fresh grave and watches as he kneels down and rams his hand into the dirt. Angelus then pulls the eighth vampire out of the ground grabs the stake Faith had thrown earlier and stakes the vampire. Angelus then stands up and walks back towards Faith.

Angelus "Eight."

Faith 'Whatever let's get moving, I'm itching for some action."

Faith turns to leave the cemetery.

Angelus "Well you know Faithy, if you really want some action I'm more than happy to give it to you."

Faith quickly turns back around to face Angelus, quickly getting into a defensive stance. Angelus just smirks and walks right next to Faith.

Angelus "I'm not going to hurt you Faith, not unless you ask me to that is."

Angelus then walks pass Faith and starts to leave the cemetery and make his way back to the mansion. Faith follows after him a short time later. It takes them an hour to arrive back in the mansion, Angelus quickly makes his way inside and heads to his room ignoring the gathered potentials in the den. Once he enters his room quickly takes of his leather duster and throws it on to one of the chairs in his room. He then makes his way over to the window overlooking the courtyard.

Moridin "I thought you would like to know that they were able to perform the spell to band the First entry into the mansion and its grounds."

Angelus "Good, it wouldn't have done us any good to have it appearing as the dead to haunt people."

Moridin "Very true Angelus, eventually the First would have begun to break them. Now your main concerns should be gathering more potentials, and keeping up moral."

Angelus "We need to also find out what it is that the First is planning."

Moridin "Leave that to me. I've took the liberty of claiming my own room here in the mansion."

Moridin walks to the door.

Moridin "You should get some rest Angelus, for tomorrow we will begin to make our plans to destroy the First."

Moridin then leaves the room, Angelus stares out the window for a little longer before he makes his way to his bed. Angelus lies down and closes his eyes, but doesn't let sleep claim him. Moments later he hears the door to his room and he smells a familiar scent.

Angelus "What is it Dru?"

Drusilla quickly walks over to Angelus' bed.

Drusilla "Oh daddy I just had a horrible dream, the great darkness came, and it began devour everything."

Angelus slides to the side of his bed and pats the spot next to him. Drusilla quickly gets into the bed and lies down next to Angelus and curls up into his side. Angelus then begins to comb his hand through Drusilla's hair.

Angelus "You have nothing to worry about Dru, we are going to destroy the First, and then it won't be able to devour anyone. Now let's get some sleep Dru."

Drusilla "All right daddy, I'm sure uncle and you will find a way to destroy the mean darkness."

Angelus looks at Drusilla and wonders on her use of the word uncle but decides not to worry about it until morning. He quickly allows himself to fall asleep with Drusilla still curled up into his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelus awakens to find Drusilla still curled up into his side. He gets up without disturbing her and leaves the room and makes his way down into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs one of the blood bags inside, he then goes and grabs a glass from one of the cabinets. He tears open the blood bag and pours in into the glass. He then takes a sip of the blood and turns around to head back upstairs when he is greeted by the sight of a sleepy Buffy entering the kitchen.

Angelus "Well look what the cat dragged in."

Buffy glares up at Angelus.

Buffy "I'm not in the mood to deal with you this morning Angelus, I have to get ready for work."

Angelus "Oh come now lover, you know you always enjoy seeing me."

Buffy shakes her head at Angelus.

Buffy "I enjoy seeing Angel, not you Angelus."

Angelus just smiles at the slayer and continues to drink the blood in his glass.

Angelus "Well your job can wait for a bit slayer, Moridin wants to discuss plans to destroy the first."

Buffy "Fine but let's make it quick, I'll get Giles and the others. Do you have a way to contact this Moridin?"

Angelus just smiles at Buffy.

Angelus "I thought I'd just go up and knock on the door to his room.

Buffy "What?"

Angelus "He is staying here now slayer."

Suddenly Moridin walks down the stairs and enters the kitchen.

Moridin "I believe you said you were going to get the others slayer?"

Buffy "Umm yes I'll be right back."

Buffy quickly leaves the kitchen to go and gather the others, meanwhile Angelus turns towards Moridin.

Angelus "So what is our brilliant plan going to be?"

Moridin just smiles at Angelus.

Moridin "Now, now Angelus, don't be impatient you can wait until the others get here I don't feel like repeating myself. Oh and I have a present for you Angelus."

Moridin then throws a ring at Angelus, Angelus catches and brings it up to his eye.

Angelus "A ring, this is what I've always wanted."

Moridin "Put it on Angelus, you will find it is more than just an ordinary ring."

Angelus slips the ring onto his finger and then looks back up at Moridin.

Angelus "What exactly is this ring suppose to do?"

Moridin just smiles darker then flashes across the room and grabs Angelus by the neck. He lifts him up and then throws him across the room and through the glass doors leading out into the courtyard. Angelus instinctively covers his head and tries to run back into the mansion. He stops halfway to the mansion when he realizes that he isn't on fire. He then lowers his hands and looks up at the morning sky and starts to laugh. It is at this time that Buffy has brought the others into the kitchen and they all stop upon seeing a laughing Angelus outside in the sunlight.

Moridin "Well I think that's enough Angelus we have plans to discuss."

Angelus stops laughing and walks back inside the kitchen. Once he is inside Giles instantly notices the ring on his finger.

Giles "So there was another gem of Amara."

Moridin "No that is not the ring of Amara, Angelus is not unkillable, it only allows him to walk in the sunlight."

Giles "I see and where did you find this ring?"

Moridin "From the jewelry shop in the Sunnydale mall."

Buffy "What, you're telling me that the jewelry store sells rings that allows vamps o walk around in the sun."

Moridin "No."

Buffy "Wait what?"

Moridin "I bought the ring at the jewelry store at that times it was not able to allow vampires to walk in sunlight."

Willow "So you used a spell on it to allow vampires to walk during the day."

Moridin "Well look at the smart little witch."

Giles "I have never heard of any spell."

Moridin "Do you happen to know every spell in existence?"

Giles "Well no."

Moridin "So you just think that because you've never heard of it that it must not exist."

Wesley "I believe what Giles is trying to say if there is such a spell, wouldn't every vampire be trying to have one of those rings made."

Moridin "Oh, no because I killed everyone who ever heard of the spell and burnt down the village that the warlock who created the spell was living in. I am the only being left with any knowledge of this spell. Now let us get on to what's important. The First has made its base at the Shadow Valley vineyard just outside of town."

Faith "So then taking out this vineyard would put a big wrench in the First's plans?"

Moridin "The vineyard isn't what's important, what's hidden underneath the vineyard is what matters."

Giles "What is underneath the vineyard?"

Moridin "The scythe."

Wesley "I've never heard of it, is it some kind of weapon to hurt the First."

Moridin "No, it was a weapon made for the slayers; it is imbued with the very same essence as them. It will increase the strength of any slayer that holds it."

Buffy "So then we should try and take it from the First."

Moridin "That will not be necessary at the moment, only a slayer may claim the scythe. The First can try all it wants, but it will not be able to claim it. The first thing we will be taking care of is Spike."

Spike "Hold on now, what do you mean take care of me?"

Spike slowly begins to back out of the Kitchen. When suddenly he feels himself back into someone and he notices the Moridin is no longer in front of him. He quickly turns around and sees Moridin, he quickly stumbles back a few steps. Suddenly Moridin grabs Spikes throat and then opens up his other hand and reveals a Prokaryote Stone. He then mutters a quick spell and the stone transforms into a silvery, worm-like creature. Moridin then holds his hand up to Spikes face and the worm crawls unto Spike. It moves its way up his face and crawls onto his right eye and through his eyelid. Spike slightly convulses but Moridin holds him tightly by the throat. Buffy moves to try and stop him, but Angelus moves and blocks her way.

Angelus "Don't interfere lover."

Buffy "What is he doing to Spike?"

Giles "He used a Prokaryote Stone, he's trying to learn about the trigger controlling Spike."

Moridin "Wrong watcher, I already know what the trigger is. I'm doing this to force Spike to confront the issue that is giving the First control over him. That is the only way he will be able to free himself."

Suddenly Spike's face changes into his vampiric appearance and he tries to attack Moridin. Moridin hits him solidly in the face knocking him out. He then let's go of Spike's throat and allows him to fall to the floor.

Moridin "Drusilla, take spike to his room."

Drusilla then enters the room and walks over to Spike; she kneels down and picks him up. She then leaves the room carrying Spike and heads upstairs to his room. Moridin then turns to look at the others.

Moridin "Good, now that's out of the way onto more important matters. Slayer, I believe you know a man by the name of Robin Wood?"

Buffy "Yes, he is the principle of the new Sunnydale High School, do you know something about him?"

Moridin smirks at the blonde slayer.

Moridin "I know many things slayer, like how he is the son of one of the slayers that Spike killed. He also has in his possession a bag that has been passed down from slayer to slayer throughout history until the death of his mother. You will reclaim the bag from him. You will then bring him here to join us."

Buffy "Um, ok."

Moridin "Good, by tonight Spike should be freed from the control of the First. With that done, this mansion should then be completely safe from the First."

Wesley "The First can't enter her, thanks to the spell that you gave us, but that spell doesn't stop the bringers."

Moridin laughs at Wesley's statement.

Moridin "The harbingers are nothing, just pathetic former humans corrupted by the evil of the First. I never wanted them unable to enter the mansion. I want the First to send her harbingers, for they will find nothing but death upon entering here. Your potentials can be trained to fight the harbingers, but no amount of training can prepare them to fight a Turok-Han. That is why upon nightfall none of your potentials are allowed to leave the mansion."

Kennedy and a few other potentials decide to voice their complaints.

Kennedy "What, no we've been training, what's the point if we don't use it."

Moridin growls, he then appears directly in front of Kennedy and grabs her by the throat and lifts her off the ground and she starts gasping for air.

Moridin "Do not test my patience human you are nothing more than an insect to me. The only reason I am even helping you to live is because of the slayer, and I am only helping her to assist in my plans for the First."

Moridin throws Kennedy across the room.

Moridin "As it stands right now, there are only seven beings in this house that could destroy a Turok-Han. They are Angelus, Buffy, Connor, Faith, Spike, myself, and the witch if she allows herself to use the magic's necessary. Anyone else would die from the encounter. Now, there are some things that I would like to know. Two years ago slayer you fought a being known as Glorificus, or Glory. She was a goddess of a hell dimension that was imprisoned with in a human vassal. I wish to know what happened to that vassal."

Giles "He's dead he died during the final battle with Glory."

Moridin "Then where is his body?"

Giles "Buried in one of Sunnydale's cemeteries I presume, why do you ask."

Moridin "Because, I want his body."

The others all look at Moridin in shock.

Buffy "What why?"

Moridin "Why I wish for the body is none of your concern. I will be going to the cemetery to retrieve it, and I will be taking Angelus, Connor, and Faith with me."

Giles "Buffy and I will come as well."

Moridin "Very well, let us be going then."

Moridin turns and leaves the kitchen followed by Angelus, Buffy, Connor, Faith, and Giles. The group exits the house and makes their way to the closest cemetery. Upon arriving Moridin searches for the grave of Ben. After about 30 minutes of searching the cemetery and not finding the grave Moridin moves on to the next cemetery. Upon arriving in the cemetery, Moridin again searches for Ben's grave after another 30 minutes he finds it. The others then gathered around him. Moridin kneels down in front of the grave and mutters a short dark incantation. Suddenly a rumbling can be heard and the dirt begins to shift itself until finally the coffin is brought to the surface. Moridin then opens the lid of the coffin and the decomposing body of Ben Wilkinson can be seen. Moridin reaches down and rips off a piece of flesh from Ben. He then throws it on the ground to the side of him. He turns towards it and starts to mutter a long and dark incantation; during it he puts his hand on Ben's body. The others suddenly see a golden glowing energy leave Ben's body and travel up Moridin's hand and eventually moves to his other arm. He then points it at the flesh that he had ripped off and the energy shoots out of Moridin's arm and into the flesh. Suddenly the others find themselves blinded by a bright glowing light. When the light fades, Buffy and Giles are shocked to see Glory standing where the piece of flesh use to be. Buffy whirls to face Moridin.

Buffy "What are you doing, why would you bring her back?"

Moridin "Because I wish it do not interfere slayer."

Giles "How did you bring her back? She should have died when Ben died."

Moridin "Fool you did not kill her you merely trapped her essence inside of the vassals dead body. Using my power I created her a new body and transferred her essence into it."

Giles "But why, she I a demon goddess, she won't help us. She will now probably attack us as well."

Moridin just laughs. Glory suddenly rushes forward and grabs Moridin by the neck and lifts him off the ground.

Glory "What did you do to me?"

Moridin grabs Glory's arm with his right hand and pulls her arm from his throat and once he lands on the ground instantly grabs her own throat with his other hand. He then starts to pushes his arm holding her neck forward. Forcing Glory to her knees and starts to bend her back backwards. Buffy and Giles look on in shock as Moridin seems to easily overpower Glory.

Moridin "I stripped you of the majority of your powers Glorificus."

Glory "Return them to me you insect."

Moridin growls at Glory.

Moridin "Do not test me Glorificus, you are nothing to me. You would do well to remember this, you are not a goddess anymore. I have stripped that from you. If I wished it I could erase your existence, you would do well to remember this. You will now be serving me."

Glory "I serve no one."

Moridin tightens his old on Glory's neck and she begins to choke. Shortly later Moridin untightens his hold on her neck.

Moridin "Do not think you have a choice in this Glorificus."

Moridin then let's go of Glory's neck and turns to face the others.

Moridin "Now slayer I would suggest you go to work and retrieve the bag from principle Wood. You should return to the mansion Rupert you will be overseeing the training of the potentials while Connor is away."

Buffy "And what are you and the others going to be doing?"

Moridin "They will be assisting me in collecting weapons, books, and magical supplies that we will need for our war against the First."

Buffy "And what about her?"

Buffy nods her head at Glory who is just now getting off the ground and is rubbing her neck while shooting a deadly glare at Moridin.

Moridin "She will be serving as more protection for the mansion and she will be carrying out any assignments I give to her. That is all you need to know."

Moridin then turns towards Glory.

Moridin "You will be coming with me, and do not think to test my patience again, for you will not like the consequence."

Moridin then begins to leave the cemetery followed by Angelus, Connor, Faith, and Glory. Buffy and Giles watch them leave, once they are gone Buffy turns towards Giles.

Buffy "I don't like this Giles, how was he even able to do that?"

Giles "I don't know Buffy. He seems to know very old and powerful forgotten magic's. What troubles me more is that Wesley and I have not been able to find any mentions of him in any of our books. We have looked through all of the old watcher diaries and have found nothing that hints at his connection with Angelus. We need to be careful Buffy, he is an enigma, and we must watch him."

Buffy "I know Giles, we need to be careful around him, but I don't think he's are enemy. From what we've seen of him he could probably destroy all of us without any difficulty."

Giles "You should approach principle Wood like he said, the bag would prove useful to us it had many things that belong to past slayers, that you would find useful. I will return to the mansion and try to find something on him."

Buffy "All right."

The two of them then leave the cemetery and go to carry out their tasks.


End file.
